Castigo en San Valentin
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"


_**Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".**_

_**Ya saben, yo no soy JOTAKA, yo no cree a Harry Potter, yo no me las ingenie para hacer que tenga tres hijos… en fin.. solo la trama me pretenece.**_

Era literalmente el peor día para hacerse castigar.

Lógicamente, no tenía la intención de que aquello ocurriese, pero cuando vi el hermoso caldero de Amanda Greystone allí, tan desprotegido y dispuesto a ser arruinado, no pude reprimir las ganas de echarle una garra de dragón. Pero que conste en actas que puedo jurar que no tenía idea de que una garra iba a causar semejante explosión. Juro solemnemente que no lo sabía.

El hecho es que mi maestro de pociones me llevó con Madame Galatea Dutto, la jefa de Slytherin y profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tuvimos una productiva –nótese mi sarcasmo- conversación.

-Lily _Pottegg_, es la _teggcegga_ vez en este mes, y apenas llevamos dos semanas. –se quejó. Lamentablemente para ella, cada vez que se enfadaba perdía el charme. Madame Galatea era una mujer a la que podías considerar de todo excepto auror. Es que ella era tan alta y delgada y con esos aires de francesa fina que la mirabas y decías que probablemente era la dueña de una casa de modas. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella enseñándonos DCAO por un sueldo miserable. Aun así era mi maestra favorita. –No podemos _continuag_ así, _queggida._

-Lo lamento, Madame Galatea. Le juro que mi intención no era explotar el aula ¡Se lo juro! –claro, podía haber sonado más convincente si una risita no se me hubiera escapado. Y por increíble que suene, ella rio conmigo. Madame era, por así decirlo, liberal. Era sabido que tenía cierta ojeriza con el profesor Perkins, por lo que cualquier Slytherin que causara demadres en pociones inmediatamente pasaba a la lista de favoritos de la profesora. Sin embargo, yo ya había superado los límites.

-_Peggdon, queggida, peggo _debo_ castigaggte. –_maldije entre dientes. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Pero Madame Galatea, es San Valentín. ¿No podemos negociar el castigo para mañana? –use mi mejor cara de perrito desamparado, pero ella negó.

-_Recuegdo _la última vez que negocié un castigo contigo, _queggida. _– bien, debía admitir que quizás no había sido buena idea saltarme el castigo por las ranas bailarinas en encantamientos. –Hoy _limpiaggas _el salón de Defensa _contgga _las _aggtes oscuggas._ Y esta vez, el _señogg _Nott no puede _ayudaggte._

-Pero… madame, soy pésima limpiando… ¿Y si mejor voy por hongos venenosos al bosque prohibido en lugar de limpiar? – no bromeaba. Prefería tomar el té con un licántropo que limpiar, cosa que detestaba con cada fibra de mi ser.

-Lo lamento, Lily. –Y así ella regresó a sus libros y yo salí de su oficina despotricando contra el señor Perkins.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bien, no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? A quien trataba de engañar, era peor que malo. Madame me había quitado mi varita y ahora tenía un trapo, un balde y una escoba para dejar limpio el dichoso salón. Pero, ¿desde cuándo se acumulaba polvo en este horrible lugar? Si terminaba antes de final del curso me daría por bien servida.

Saque mi iMagic del bolsillo y conecté los auriculares. Las guitarras y la batería de Green Day comenzaron a sonar y yo comencé a limpiar. Quizás este era el momento idóneo para agradecerle a aquel hijo de muggles por habernos hecho el favor y fusionar la tecnología con la magia para así crear los hermosos iMagics, la versión mágica de los iPhones.

Me pasé las siguientes horas quitando el polvo de aquí y allá y barriendo. Sabía que Scorpius iba a matarme, pero debía cumplir mi castigo, así que empecé a idear alguna manera de redimirme con mi rubio novio. Minutos después, un mensaje de texto llegó a mi iMagic.

_Hey, Lu, dond cojons andas? Los chicos y yo t emos stado buskndo dsd l lmuerzo._

_Diego. :3_

Sonreí antes de ponerme en la tarea de contestar.

_Kstigada __ limpio el salón de DCAO. _

Tres segundos después, me llegó otro mensaje.

:´(

Reí y volví a lo mío. El maldito salón era de proporciones épicas, y yo no llevaba ni la cuarta parte avanzada, pero no me di tregua para descansar y seguí con la limpieza. Iba tan distraída que no me percaté de que alguien había entrado al salón, hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su aliento en mi nuca.

-Preciosa. –de no haber sido porque estaba evitando a toda costa derretirme, le hubiese dado un codazo en las costillas. - ¿Ocupada?

-No, esta es mi manera de pasar el dia de los enamorados. –le dije con toda la ironía que pude reunir, a lo que él rio sin siquiera dejarse amedrentar.

-Pues debiste habérmelo dicho para cancelar con Madame Pudipié, no es romántico, pero sí que es original. –me dijo y note el humor en sus palabras. –Te ves tan sexy mientras limpias.

-No es divertido, Scor. Se supone que deberíamos estar celebrando esto juntos… - entonces caí en cuenta de que la culpa era mia, que de no ser por mí y mis ganas de liar las cosas en ese momento estaríamos en otro lugar teniendo una cita como una pareja normal. –Lo siento.

Supuse que estaba molesto, y es decir, ¿quién no lo estaría?, pero él me aferro aún más y besó la parte sensible detrás de mí oreja. Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio en ese instante, mientras el repartía besos húmedos por todo mi cuello y la parte expuesta de mi hombro, ya que con todo el trabajo había terminado deshaciéndome de la túnica, el suéter y abriendo un par de botones mi blusa, que de por si era bastante floja. El continuó en ello bastante tiempo, mientras que una de sus manos –la que no me mantenía aferrada –paseaban por el ruedo de mi falda. Me mordí el labio para no soltar un suspiro.

-Scor… detente… tengo que terminar con… esto… -le dije evitando a toda costa que los suspiros de placer se me escaparan. Si de mi decisión se tratara, habría dejado todo esto y me hubiera ido con él hacía ya mucho rato, pero Madame Galatea había puesto un hechizo que no me dejaría salir del aula hasta haber terminado.

-Si… lo se… preciosa… -entre cada palabra, él depositaba un beso en mi piel, y por cierto ya estaba empezando a incitarme demasiado. Pero él no iba a besarme en los labios hasta tenerme suplicando. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo. Me soltó y sacó su varita del pantalón. Levanté una ceja escéptica.

-¿Qué demonios haces, eh? –le pregunté acomodándome un poco la ropa. Él ni siquiera me contestó y lanzó un encantamiento no verbal. ¿Por qué mortifagos no podían enseñarme cosas así de útiles? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos –literalmente– la clase estaba tan limpia que parecía que un equipo completo había pasado por allí. Mi vista viajó hasta la puerta y vi con asombro como esta dejaba de tener ese brillo tornasolado. Era libre. –Eres mi héroe, Scor.

-No, pelirroja sexy –me ruboricé. –Yo quiero algo a cambio.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la puerta se cerró y él me empujó hasta que sentí la pared en la espalda. Volvió a repartir besos por mi rostro, cuello y hombros, besándome incluso por encima de la blusa. Se me escapó un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te bese, Lily? –no iba a darle el gusto. Él siempre conseguía tenerme rogándole por un beso, pero esta vez no iba a pasar. –Solo tienes que decirlo…

No le di tiempo para continuar porque yo misma lo tomé por la corbata y le planté un beso en los labios. Y fue fantástico tener el control por primera vez. Él no intentó apartarse y me correspondió con entusiasmo, por lo que cuando su lengua rozó mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar, yo se lo di. Nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado, con su lengua demandante jugando con la mía, caricias y miradas furtivas. Solo la vital necesidad de aire nos obligó a apartarnos.

-Vaya, así que mi chica también sabe dominar. – comentó él para molestarme. Le dediqué una mirada torva.

-Eres un cretino. –entonces volví a jalarlo de la corbata y lo volví a besar. –Eres mi cretino.

_**Bien, este es el primer fic que dejo para el foro Scorly, a todos los que lean los invito a pasar por el foro y unirse… DEJEN REVIEWS que los que escribimos nos alimentamos de ello**_

_**ACLARACIONES.**_

_**-El iMagic fue una idea mia, ya saben, ya que en el momento de la historia es más o menos el 2024, pienso que para ese entonces ya deben haberse superado las notas de "soy mago y escribo con mi pluma en mi pergamino" o "soy mago y mis sms son via lechuza" SAJELOW**_

_**-Madame Galatea también es mi personaje Ooc**_

_**-Diego es mi personaje Ooc…**_

_**Lo demás le pertenece a JK rowling…**_


End file.
